A Marauder's Tale - Geborene Sieger
by BonnyB
Summary: Die Abschlussklasse von 1978 - Es sollte das letzte Schuljahr für die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone werden. Ebenso für Lily, James' Schwester Jo, Alice und Milli. Wird James noch Lilys eiskaltes Herz zum schmelzen bringen? Können Sirius und Jo sich zusammen raufen? Und was hält der aufkommende Sturm außerhalb von Hogwarts für die Freunde bereit?
1. Chapter 1

„Die gesamten Ferien. Jeden einzelnen Tag. Jede Stunde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch vorstellen könnt, was das heißt!" Das Mädchen mit den dunklen Locken schüttelte sich in offenkundiger Abneigung. Mit einem Ruckeln fuhr der Zug, indem sie saß, an und stieß als Abfahrtssignal einen lauten Pfiff aus.

Das Mädchen, welches gerade tief geseufzt hatte, sah erwartungsvoll in die Gesichter der Mädchen, die ihr gegenüber saßen. Belustigte und mitleidige Blicke waren das Ergebnis.

Das rothaarige Mädchen verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Mein herzliches Beileid. Potter musst du ja nun zwangsläufig als deinen Bruder aushalten, aber Black direkt dazu erscheint mir in der Tat ein wenig hart."

Das dritte Mädchen im Bunde warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft. „Oh mein Gott, welch Übel. Einen Sommer lang mit Sirius Black und James Potter. Und das auch noch bei vierzig Grad im Schatten und einem Pool. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, welch widerwärtigen Anblick die beiden in Badehose abgeben müssen." Sie lachte, fing sich aber zwei böse Blicke ein und schmunzelte nur.

Das erste Mädchen zog die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Sehr witzig, Milli. Setz du dich doch einfach mal fünf Stunden mit den beiden auf engstem Raum zusammen und dann reden wir weiter. Du wirst ehrfürchtig vor meiner Selbstbeherrschung niederknien."

Das braunhaarige Mädchen, das auf den Namen Joanna Potter hörte, konnte sich nun auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Rede war von ihrem Zwillingsbruder James – und seinem besten Freund Sirius Black. Sie gingen alle in die gleiche Jahrgangsstufe und das gleiche Haus der Zauberschule Hogwarts. Demnach hatte Joanna gehofft, in den Ferien eine verdiente Auszeit von dem Gespann nehmen zu können, war aber schon in der zweiten Ferienwoche bitter enttäuscht worden.

Während sie ihren Bruder einfach in Würde ertrug, obwohl er unentwegt versuchte, ihr den letzten Nerv zu rauben, war in der zweiten Woche der black'sche Sprössling im Anwesen der Familie Potter aufgetaucht. Er war von zu Hause ausgezogen, aufgrund seiner sehr schwarzmagisch veranlagten Eltern, die… nun ja. Ihren Sohn nicht immer im Rahmen des Gesetzes bestraft hatten. Als Sirius in der ersten Ferienwoche endlich siebzehn geworden und somit volljährig war, hatte er den kürzesten Weg zu den Potters gewählt, wo er immer herzlich willkommen war.

„Und wie ist Black so, wenn er nicht von einer Horde geifernder Mädchen umzingelt ist?", wollte Milli wissen und formte einen Kussmund, „wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt ist, den kleinen geistlosen Weibchen die Köpfe zu verdrehen." Milli warf sich ihre schulterlangen dunkelblonden Haare gespielt über die Schulter und blinzelte Joanna erwartungsvoll an. Diese machte gerade den Mund auf und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als die Abteiltür aufschwang und mit einem Krachen in die Scharniere flog.

„Edwards, was erwartest du, ich bin in jeder Lebenslage gleich liebenswert."

Sirius Black. Wie er leibte und lebte. Joanna verdrehte die Augen und ihr rothaariges Gegenüber tat es ihr mit einem Blick über die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen gleich. „Black, Potter. Was wollt ihr?"

„Lily! Hallo! Wie waren dei….", setzte der Junge hinter Sirius an und schob sich betont lässig neben diesen in den Türrahmen der Abteiltür.

„Potter. Ich würde ja sagen: Schön dich zu sehen, aber ich weiß ja du magst keine Unehrlichkeiten." Lily, das rothaarige Mädchen, sah ihn missbilligend an.

„Ich wollte dir nur einen schönen guten Morgen wünschen", lies James sich nicht entmutigen und verschränkte die Arme in einem Versuch lässig auszusehen.

„Gut war er vorhin.", erwiderte Lily schnippisch, griff nach einer Zeitschrift, die ihr gegenüber neben Joanna lag, schlug sie auf und hielt sie sich so vor das Gesicht, dass keiner der Jungen sie weiterhin sehen konnte.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so redest.", sarkastisch fasste James sich an die Brust und gab einen Seufzen von sich. „Du liebst jede, die mit dir redet, Potter.", kam es gedämpft hinter der Zeitschrift hervor.

James lachte und stieß Sirius den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Um ehrlich zu sein bevorzuge ich die, die nicht reden."

Joanna schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Das war ja so typisch für ihren Bruder. Seit Monaten stellte er Lily nach und fragte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit nach einem Date. Andere Mädchen zu daten – und Merlin wusste was noch alles mit ihnen anzustellen – konnte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen. Joanna fragte sich oft, ob er nicht doch eher mit Sirius verwandt war, als mit ihr. Sirius tickte in dieser Beziehung nämlich sehr ähnlich wie James.

„Was wollt ihr in unserem Abteil?"

„Oh, bitte. Wir haben keine von euch gesucht", schnaubte Sirius und schüttelte arrogant den Kopf, besah sich seinen Freund, der die Zeitschrift anstarrte, hinter der Lily sich vergraben hatte und revidierte seine Aussage etwas, „Da kann ich offensichtlich nur für mich sprechen. Wir suchen Cole. Wir müssen mit ihm ein paar Sachen für das Quidditchtraining besprechen."

Wie das Schicksal und der Gott des Klischees es wollte, spielten sowohl Sirius als auch James in der Schulmannschaft ihres Hauses, was ihnen die Mädchenherzen nur noch mehr zufliegen lies, als sie es ohnehin schon taten.

„Was sonst", murmelte Lily hinter ihrer Zeitschrift und Joanna musste ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie es verzog. Sirius äffte sie geräuschlos nach.

„Na dann, viel Erfolg bei der weiteren Suche", Joanna lächelte zuckersüß und wies mit dem Kinn zur Tür. Ich freue mich schon, euch beim ersten Spiel zu sehen."

„Seit wann das?" Sowohl James als auch Sirius sahen sie misstrauisch an.

„Euch spektakulär scheitern zu sehen macht mir einfach so viel Freude." Ein diabolisches Grinsen.

Von Sirius Seite aus ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Ziege."

„Die Tür bitte von außen schließen. Vielen Dank."

Stunden später stiegen die Mädchen lachend aus dem Zug und ließen sich im Strom der Schüler den Weg zu den Kutschen treiben, die sie hinauf ins Schloss bringen würden.

Auf halben Weg wurden sie von einem Grüppchen Mädchen überholt, die kichernd tuschelnd den vier Jungen, die vor ihnen liefen, schmachtende Blicke zuwarfen. Sirius und James, beide hatten eine Art eingebauten Radar, der sie merken lies, wann ihnen Bewunderung zuteilwurde, drehten die Köpfe und grinsten charmant zurück. Sirius zwinkerte einem Mädchen zu, welches daraufhin fast über ihre eigenen Schuhe stolperte und sich an ihrer Freundin abstützen musste.

Der Junge neben Sirius, Remus Lupin, ignorierte wie üblich die Mädchen, die auch ihm immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen, und trottete in seiner Tasche kramend vor sich hin. Er fand schließlich was er suchte und erlangte somit die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde wieder, nicht nur von James und Sirius, sondern auch von dem etwas kleineren Jungen neben ihm, der auf den Namen Peter Pettigrew hörte.

Tuschelnd beugte sie sich über die Karte, die Remus aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte.

„Diese dämliche Karte", murmelte Lily. Gemeint war die _Karte des Rumtreibers_ , wie die Jungs sie nannten. Es war eine von ihnen selbst entwickelte Karte, die sämtliche Stockwerke, Räume und Geheimgänge des Schlosses verzeichnete, ebenso wie die Menschen die es beherbergte und wohin sie sich bewegten. Die Mädchen gaben es zwar nicht gerne zu, wussten jedoch ganz genau, dass ein nicht geringes Maß an Fertigkeiten dazu gehörte, um die Karte in der Art und Weise zu erstellen, wie die Marauder es getan hatten. Marauder. So nannten die vier sich inzwischen. Joanna erinnerte das an eine schlechte Muggelboyband.

Als die Kutschen alle Schüler am Schloss abgesetzt hatten und sie in der großen Halle platzgenommen hatten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis eine ganze Schar Erstklässler zwischen den Reihen durch auf den Sprechenden Hut zumarschierten und einer nach dem anderen auf dem bereitgestellten Schemel einem Haus zugewiesen wurden.

Als McGonnagall - endlich - mit dem Verlesen fertig war und alle untergebracht worden waren erhob sich Dumbledore.  
"Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler!", er lächelte über seine Halbmondbrille, "Wieder einmal ein neues Jahr! Und ich hoffe, dieses wird genauso schön wie das Letzte! Wieder stehen eine Reihe grandioser Bälle, Feste und Feiern an, und natürlich eine Menge Teste, Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen!", Gemurmel unter den Schülern, "Aber das soll unsere Stimmung jetzt nicht trüben! Ich möchte auf ein paar Sicherheitsregeln hinweisen, der Wald ist für alle - ich betone es noch einmal: für alle! - Schüler verboten!", dabei sah er an den Gryffindortisch rüber zu James, Sirius, Remus und Peter, die ihn nur unschuldig anlächelten.

„Weiterhin hat mich Mr. Filch darum gebeten, euch noch einmal daran zu erinnern, dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen untersagt ist. Ebenso wie fangzähnige Frisbees, bissige Bumerangs und jaulende Jo-Jos. Wer sich über den Inhalt seines Koffers nicht ganz sicher ist, der kann sich sehr gerne bei Mr. Filch darüber informieren, welche Gegenstände verboten sind und welche nicht. Eine Liste hängt außerdem an den Tür seines Büros aus."

Dumbledore zwinkerte, wahrscheinlich in der Gewissheit, dass nicht auch nur ein einziger Schüler sich die Mühe machen und seinen Kofferinhalt mit der Liste abgleichen würde.

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter starrten gelangweilt Löcher in die Luft. James tippte ungeduldig mit dem Finger auf den Tisch, während er darauf wartete, dass Dumbledore seine Rede beendete und endlich das Essen auf den Tischen erschien. „Ich verhungere", beschwerte er sich gerade das dritte Mal in einer Minute und fing sich einen genervten Blick von Lily ein, die ungewollt neben ihm hatte Platz nehmen müssen. „Halt den Rand, Potter", flüsterte sie und versuchte ihm mit einer rüden Geste den Mund zu verbieten, während sie weiterhin dem Schulleiter lauschte.

„Halt den Rand, Potter", äffte James sie nach, „Wie waren die Ferien in deinem Heimatland Passiv-Aggressivistan? Hast dich wieder ganz wie zu Hause gefühlt, was?"

Sirius klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulte. Es kam nicht besonders oft vor, dass James sich gegen Lily wehrte. In der Regel versuchte er ihr nach dem Mund zu reden oder erzählte Unsinn beim Versuch sie zu beeindrucken.

„Ich hasse dich", zischte Lily, was Sirius dazu veranlasste, sich vorzubeugen. „Na dann teilen wir ja wenigstens ein Gefühl, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, Evans. Halt den Rand und lass James in Ruhe."

Lily wollte gerade zu einem Konter ansetzen, da erklang tobender Applaus und das Essen erschien vor ihnen auf den Tischen. James schien endlich wieder fröhlich zu sein. Er lud sich unermüdlich Yorkshirepudding auf seinen Teller. „Wie wird man eigentlich so ein arrogantes Arschloch?", Lily konnte und wollte es einfach nicht gut sein lassen. Milli legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Oberschenkel, doch sie wischte ihn achtlos fort. Lily war unter normalen Umständen eine sehr angenehme Person, die nicht oft laut wurde und half, wo sie nur konnte. James Potter jedoch brachte sie regelmäßig dazu, in ausgewachsene Wutanfälle auszubrechen. „Viel Übung.", konterte Sirius. „Vielleicht schickst du mir deinen Trainingsplan rüber. Könnte die Lösung für mich sein. Dann würde ich endlich mal verstehen, was in eurem winzig kleinen Gehirn…"

„Schluss jetzt", schnitt Joanna ihr den Satz ab, „Esst lieber was. Lass Lily in Ruhe, Black."

„Was, ich? Sie hat doch angefangen!", entrüstete Sirius sich und ließ seine Gabel sinken. „Wir sind hier doch nicht im Kindergarten."

„Warum bin ich immer alles schuld?"

Joanna zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ging meine Stimme am Ende des Satzes etwa hoch? Das war keine Frage."

„Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass wir im letzten Jahr sind?", lenkte Milli das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema und die Umsitzenden nickten traurig. Hogwarts war für sie alle zu einer Heimat geworden, an die sich gewohnt hatten und die sie nicht unbedingt verlassen wollten. Für manche, wie zum Beispiel Sirius oder Lily, war es das einzige einladende zu Hause, was sie lange gekannt hatten. Lily hatte zwar sehr nette Eltern gehabt, ihre Schwester jedoch hatte ihre Ferien immer zur Hölle gemacht. Sie hatte ein ausgesprochen großes Problem damit, dass Lily eine Hexe war und war es niemals müde geworden, sie gehässig aufzuziehen. Als Lily fünfzehn Jahre alt war, waren ihre Eltern beide bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Was Lily zuerst völlig aus ihrer Realität gerissen hatte, hatte sie nun langsam realisiert. An der Verarbeitung arbeitete sie noch immer. In den Ferien blieb sie daher meist im Schloss, in den Sommerferien war sie dieses Jahr bei Milli gewesen.

Sirius hingegen hatte noch beide Elternteile. Seiner Meinung nach hätte er jedoch lieber keine mehr, als seine eigenen. Er war neun Jahre alt gewesen, als seine Mutter das erste Mal den Cruciatusfluch als Bestrafung für seinen Ungehorsam an ihm angewendet hatte.

Ihnen würde Hogwarts wohl am meisten fehlen.

Sirius, der jedoch schon immer gut darin gewesen war, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werd's vermissen, das alte Haus. Aber auf zu neuen Abenteuern. Am besten wir suchen uns alle eine nette Frau, die für uns kocht und die Wäsche macht.", er runzelte die Stirn, „ich hab echt noch nie was gekocht. Keine meiner Stärken." Er lachte.

„Mir scheint als hätte jemand die Emanzipation verpasst.", Joanna begutachtete ihn über den Rand ihres Löffels hinweg. Sie kannte Sirius inzwischen relativ gut und hatte ihn noch besser in den Ferien kennengelernt. Dass er solchen Unsinn von sich gab, wunderte Joanna zwar nicht, enttäuschte sie aber zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung. Sie wusste, dass Sirius auch ein verhältnismäßig weniger großes Arschloch sein konnte, wenn er denn wollte.

Sirius ließ sich nicht zu einem weiteren Spruch hinreißen, sondern sah sie nur belustigt an. Dass er sich ein liebes Frauchen suchen würde, dass ihn bekochen und bemuttern würde, lagen bei weniger als null Prozent. Wenn er solch eine Freundin haben wollte, brauchte er nur mit Nanette, einer weiteren Freundin der Mädchen auszugehen. Sie war ein unfassbar mütterlicher Typ, klein und rundlich, und wuselte ständig um alle herum um sich um alles zu kümmern. Sirius mochte Nanette. Sie hatte immer ein lustiges Funkeln in den Augen und konnte sich besonders Gut Sorgen von ihren Freunden anhören, ohne sie der ganzen Schülerschaft preiszugeben.

Das Essen neigte sich dem Ende zu und die große Halle leerte sich. Die Vertrauensschüler hatten die Erstklässler bereits in die Gemeinschaftsräume der jeweiligen Häuser geführt und auch die Marauder machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle. Dort angekommen ließ Sirius sich sofort auf sein Bett fallen und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst. Komm zu Papa!"

Er ließ sich darauf fallen und umarmte sein Kissen. Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab und auch ausschließlich seinen Freunden gegenüber erwähnen würde, hing er doch sehr an seinem Bett, seinem Schlafsaal, seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, seiner Schule.

Er streifte sich die Schuhe und Socken von den Füßen und vergrub die Zehen in dem flauschigen roten Teppich, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Er freute sich auf seine erste Nacht in seinem richtigen zu Hause.

Der Wecker klingelte, als Sirius Vorhänge im Schlafsaal der Jungen zugezogen waren.

Ein missmutiges Murren erklang aus einem der anderen Betten.

Dann hörte man, wie jemand die Vorhänge zurückzog, stolperte und fluchte.

„Prongs!", benutzte Sirius James Spitznamen, „der Wecker klingelt doch eigentlich immer erst um halb acht."

„Pad. Es ist halb zehn."

Sirius saß innerhalb einer Sekunde kerzengrade im Bett. „Scheiße."


	2. Chapter 2

„Warum bei Merlins gepunkteter Unterhose hat Remus uns nicht geweckt?", fluchte Sirius, während er über einen seiner nicht geschnürten Schnürsenkel stolperte und gleichzeitig versuchte, sich das Hemd in die Hose zu stopfen. James, der im Eilschritt versuchte mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten, plagte sich damit ab, seine Krawatte zu binden. Verflucht noch eins. Normalerweise ließ er sich die Krawatte am Anfang eines jeden Schuljahres von Remus binden und weitete dann während des Jahres nur noch den Knoten, um sie an- und auszuziehen. Wo war Remus nur, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?! Und wie – verflixt noch eins! – band man eine Krawatte richtig?

„Remus ist wahrscheinlich schon um kurz vor sieben mit den anderen beim Frühstück gewesen", antwortete James trotz seiner Beschäftigung und Sirius schnaubte abfällig. „Diese blöden Streber. Wenigstens nach der ersten Stunde hätte man ja mal kurz im Schlagsaal vorbeischauen und uns darauf aufmerksam machen können, dass wir den ersten verdammten Unterrichtstag verschlafen!"

Während Sirius sich weiterhin über diesen Verrat von Remus, Peter und Frank aufregte, entschied James sich dafür, den Kampf mit seiner Krawatte aufzugeben und stopfte sie kurzerhand in seine Hosentasche, bevor er ein noch aussichtsloseres Duell in Angriff nahm: Das Ordnen seiner Haare. Sirius hatte es geschafft, sein Hemd in die Hose zu stecken, noch bevor er den Wandteppich des Geheimgangs zu Seite zog, den sie genutzt hatten.

Fast komplett angezogen lugten sie drei Minuten später vorsichtig in die große Halle, die inzwischen menschenleer war. Nicht mal ein Geist war zu sehen.

Dafür lagen jedoch, gut sichtbar auf ihrem Stammplatz am Gryffindortisch, zwei große gefaltete Blätter, die wohl ihre Stundenpläne waren. Einsam und verlassen waren sie die einzigen Stundenpläne auf allen vier Tischen.

Sirius warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und knirschte unschön mit den Zähnen, was James einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Hör auf damit!", murrte er, „Ich find' das Geräusch echt eklig! Es reicht, wenn du so grimmig guckst, um deine aktuelle Stimmung zu unterstreichen."

Sirius sah ihn genervt an. „Manchmal kannst du einem wirklich auf den Wecker fallen!"

Sie vergewisserten sich, dass die Luft tatsächlich rein war und nicht doch aus irgendeiner Ecke ein böser Lehrer mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf sie zugerauscht kommen würde, dann machten sie sich schnell auf den Weg an den Gryffindortisch.

Mit einem gehetzten Blick auf ihre Pläne stellten sie fest, dass ihr Montag beinahe identisch war. James stöhnte qualvoll auf, als er die dritte Stunde deutete.

„Verwandlung ist schon dran. Keine Chance, dass wir da ungesehen reinkommen, ohne dass McGonagall uns einen Kopf kürzer macht."

Die beiden jungen Männer entschieden sich dafür, auch die dritte Stunde nicht zu besuchen. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem Zorn ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin. Unschön würde es so oder so werden und wenn sie eine Standpauke gehalten bekämen, müssten sie dafür nicht wie die letzten Idioten im Türrahmen des Verwandlungszimmers vor allen ihren Klassenkammeraden stehen.

Sirius und James machten sich mit knurrenden Mägen auf den Weg in die Schulküche, die im unterirdischen Teil des Schlosses gelegen war. Währenddessen verglichen sie ihre Stundenpläne. Sie hatten beide eine wahrscheinlich unsäglich langweilige Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns verpasst, was sie beide nicht weiter störte. Sie waren sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der Lehrer überhaupt merkte, wer anwesend war und wer nicht.

Anders verhielt es sich da schon bei Professor Flitwick, dessen Zauberkunstunterricht sie in der zweiten Stunde verpasst hatten. Allerdings konnte er weder James noch Sirius besonders lange böse sein. Die Lehrerschaft Hogwarts' war gespalten in ihrer Meinung über die beiden Gryffindors. Auf der einen Seite zogen sie den meisten Lehrern auch noch den letzten Zahn, auf der anderen Seiten musste die Lehrerschaft einsehen, dass sie in vielen Unterrichtsfächern außerordentliche Leistungen vorbringen konnten.

Diese Tatsache würde wahrscheinlich aber nicht helfen, dass sie von ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin schon am ersten Schultag ein ordentliches Nachsitzen erhalten würden. Zwar gehörten sie zu den besten ihrer Jahrgangsstufe in Verwandlung, Professor McGonagall zeigte sich in der Regel jedoch unbeeindruckt und war außerdem äußerst immun gegen Sirius' und James' Charme, mit dem sie sich bei einigen Lehrern schon oft aus brenzligen Situationen hatten retten können.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du Pflege magischer Geschöpfe abgewählt hast", sagte James und tippte auf Sirius' Stundenplan. „Wir wollten doch die gleichen Wahlfächer mit in die UTZ-Prüfungen nehmen. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist doch ein easy eingefahrener UTZ!"

Nachdem die Marauder am Ende ihres fünften Schuljahres ihre ZAG-Prüfungen abgelegt hatten und sich seitdem Zauberer allgemeinen Grades schimpfen durften, hatten sie angefangen, systematisch die Wahlfächer, die man ab der dritten Klasse wählen konnten, durchzuprobieren und wieder abzuwählen. Es war üblich, dass man neben den sieben Pflichtfächern, die man ab der ersten Klasse belegen und bis zur letzten Klasse behalten musste, noch zwei bis drei Wahlfächer belegte, die ebenfalls am Ende ihrer Schulzeit von der Zauberprüfungsbehörde abgenommen wurden.

James und Sirius hatten voller Eifer und darauf bedacht, eine möglichst große Wahl zu haben, vier der fünf Wahlfächer belegt, hatten aber schon nach einem Jahr Wahrsagen abgewählt und stattdessen Alte Runen belegt, zusätzlich zu Muggelkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Neben diesen Fächern belegten sie, wie alle anderen Schüler der Abschlussklasse, außerdem Astronomie, Geschichte der Zauberei, Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke.

„Ich hasse Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Man steht draußen rum, entweder schwitzt man oder man friert, es ist langweilig und man stinkt in der Regel am Ende der Stunde.", erklärte Sirius. Er kitzelte die Birne auf dem Gemälde vor ihm und die Frucht kicherte leide, bevor sie sich in einen Türgriff verwandelte.

Während sie in die Küche traten, schob James die Unterlippe vor. „Aber ich wollte Alte Runen wieder abwählen! Ich verstehe dieses Kauderwelsch an germanischen Schriftzeichen einfach nicht. Ich hasse es, diese ganzen Tabellen und Bücher ständig mitzuschleppen."

Er deutete auf Sirius riesige Schultasche. Beide hatten, da sie ihre Stundenpläne noch nicht gekannt hatten, alle Schulbücher die sie besaßen mitgenommen, um für jeden Fall gewappnet zu sein.

Sirius grinste und musste James in diesem Fall Recht geben. Allein für Alte Runen hatte er seine inzwischen abgegriffene Zaubermanns Silbentabelle, das Buch „Alte Runen leichtgemacht" und „Runenübersetzungen für Fortgeschrittene" einpacken müssen.

Ein kleiner Hauself wuselte heran und stellte einen Teller mit vielen verschieden belegten Broten auf den Tisch, an denen Sirius und James sich gesetzt hatten. Die beiden Gläser, die darauf standen, wurden mit Kürbissaft gefüllt.

„Dann wähl es halt ab, aber ich stelle mich sicherlich nicht weiterhin in den Mist zwischen Erumpents und Niffler." – „Komm schon, diese Niffler waren wirklich niedlich!", unterbrach James ihn und kaute genüsslich auf einem Käsebrötchen herum. Sirius zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Eines dieser Viecher wollte meine Armbanduhr fressen!" – „Nicht fressen, es wollte sie nur haben… Niffler fressen keinen Schmuck…"

„Mir doch egal!", Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich hab keine Lust mehr darauf. Dieser Jarvey letztes Jahr hat mir wirklich gereicht!"

James musste bei der Erinnerung an das Jarvey grinsen. Jarveys waren zu groß geratene Frettchen, die nach allem schnappten und bissen, was sich bewegte und dabei ziemlich wüste Beschimpfungen von sich gaben. Sirius hatte sich so mit einem dieser Tiere gestritten, dass man nicht mehr gewusst hatte, wer die schlimmeren Schimpfwörter in den Ring geschmissen hatte, bis das Jarvey der Sache ein gesetzt hatte, indem er seine langen Nagezähne tief in Sirius Unterarm versenkt hatte. Von dieser Begegnung war ihm bis heute eine kleine weiße Narbe kurz unter der Armbeuge geblieben.

Die beiden Jungen verspeisten noch in Ruhe ihre verbleibenden Brötchen, bis James mit einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte, dass die Verwandlungsstunde fast vorbei war. Zügig, um nicht einem der verprellten Lehrer zu begegnen, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die erste Etage, wo ihr Klassenzimmer für Muggelkunde lag.

Gerade als sie es erreichten, war die dritte Stunde vorbei, die Klassentür flog auf und ein Schwarm Drittklässler drängelte sich um Sirius und James, aufgeregt schnatternd und mit ihren Stundenplänen wedelnd.

„Aus dem Weg, kleine Slytherinschlange", murmelte Sirius, schob einen kleinen Jungen mit grüner Krawatte unsanft beiseite und bahnte sich einen Weg zu einem Platz in der Mitte des Raumes.

Kurze Zeit später trat Joanna durch die Tür des Klassenzimmers und steuerte zielstrebig auf ihren Bruder und Sirius zu.

„Seid ihr völlig verrückt geworden?", warf sie die Frage in den Raum und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. „Da muss doch wirklich irgendwas im Oberstübchen nicht ganz richtig sein, dass ihr die erste Verwandlungsstunde schwänzt. Ihr beide müsst wohl jeden Fehler zweimal machen, bevor ihr lernt, dass er Konsequenzen hat!"

Sie spielte damit auf ihr vorletztes Schuljahr an, wo Sirius, James und Peter es geschafft hatten, zwei volle Schulstunden ihres ersten Schultages in einer der Trickstufen des Schlosses zu klemmen.

„In welcher Verfassung war McGonagall? Hat sie rumgebrüllt?", erkundigte James sich und Joanna kam mit ihrem Gesicht sehr nah an seins. „Schlimmer.", sie zog die Augenbrauen unheilvollbringend zusammen. Sirius und James lehnten sich vor, da sie ihre Stimme geheimnisvoll gesenkt hatte „Sie war ganz ruhig. Und dann – BAMM!", sie schlug fest mit der Hand vor Sirius und James auf den Tisch und beide zuckten erschrocken zusammen. „Hat sie einfach nur leise und mit verkniffener Miene gesagt: Black, Potter – fehlend. Am ersten Schultag. Zur Kenntnisgenommen."

Joanna lächelte zufrieden, als sie sah, dass James sich nervös durch seine strubbeligen Haare fuhr und Sirius schwer schluckte. „Das gibt sicherlich mindestens einmal alle Kessel im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer schrubben. Ohne Zauberstab."

„Wenn nicht Schlimmeres", murmelte Sirius noch, bevor Joanna sich neben Milli fallen ließ, die alles amüsiert beobachtet hatte und der Unterricht begann.

„Bitte einen vier Fuß langen Aufsatz über den Sinn und Zweck von Heizungen und anderen Heizmöglichkeiten!", schloss Professor Stocket und schlug „Häusliches Leben und gesellschaftliche Sitten britischer Muggel" von Wilhelm Wigworthy zu.

Joanna ächzte. Die vierte Stunde war vorbei und sie fühlte sich jetzt schon von der Last ihrer Hausarbeiten erdrückt. Nicht genug damit, dass McGonagall ihnen fünf Fuß über die Verwandlung von Wirbeltieren in Haushaltsgeräte aufgetragen hatte, jetzt auch noch Stockett mit seiner überflüssigen Arbeit. Sie packte ihre Tasche und beobachtete Sirius, der einen unnormal großen Beutel schulterte, in dem sich die Umrisse von mindestens fünfzehn Büchern abmalten.

„Verbindest du seit Neustem Unterricht und Krafttraining, Black?", fragte sie, als sie sich an ihm vorbeischob um zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

„Nein, vielleicht bin ich einfach nur motivierter und engagierter am Jahresende möglichst viele UTZ's einzufahren, Potter. Ich bin einfach nur gut vorbereitet.", er grinste – nach seiner Auffassung wohl lässig – und lehnte sich gegen die Tischkante. „Sicher", stellte Joanna amüsiert fest, „Ich bin sicher, McGonagall sieht das ganz genauso wie du."

Sirius Grinsen schwand und mit einem Augenrollen verschwand das Mädchen aus der Tür und machte sich mit Milli auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Mal wieder hatten James und Sirius es geschafft, vor ihnen am Mittagstisch zu sein, obwohl sie später losgelaufen waren. Diese verdammten Geheimgänge. Joanna nahm sich ein weiteres Mal vor, ihnen ihre Karte zu klauen und die Geheimgänge des Schlosses zu recherchieren.

Sie kam keine Minute zu früh oder zu spät, um mitzuerleben, wie die Verwandlungslehrerin Kurs auf den Gryffindortisch nahm.

Mit verschränkten Armen blieb sie hinter James und Sirius stehen und tippte ungeduldig und unmissverständlich sauer mit einem ihrer Füße auf den Boden, bis sie sich umdrehten.

Beide zogen reflexartig den Kopf ein. „Professor.", setzte Sirius zu einer Erklärung an, die McGonagall in der ersten Sekunde mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben abwürgte.

„Sind sie verletzt? Etwas gebrochen? Nein? Dann haben sie keine Erklärung für ihr Fehlen in meinem Unterricht die ich akzeptieren würde." Energisch klatschte sie in die Hände und die beiden Jungen duckten sich synchron etwas. „Es ist mir eine Freude, ihnen ihr erstes Nachsitzen in diesem Schuljahr zu verordnen. Donnerstagabend, neun Uhr, Gewächshaus zwei." Sie legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein. „Verstanden?" James nickte und als Sirius nicht sofort eine Reaktion zeigte, schnippte sie ihm ihren Zauberstab auf den Kopf. Erschrocken nickte er „Verstanden!"

Lily, Joanna und Milli, aber auch Remus, Peter und Frank konnten sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. Missmutig stocherte Sirius in seinem Essen, bevor er mit der Gabel in Richtung Remus und Peter fuchtelte. „Das ist eure Schuld!", maulte er und verteilte ein paar Erbsen auf dem Tischtuch. „Wecken wäre ganz schön gewesen. Tolle Freunde seid ihr! Ihr denkt nie an uns!"

„Die Erde dreht sich nicht um den hochwohlgeborenen Mister Black.", kommentierte Joanna ihn, noch bevor Remus eine Entschuldigung formulieren konnte. „Es ist nicht alles und jedes dafür zuständig, rund um die Uhr dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheint."

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram." Sirius funkelte sie wütend an und gestikulierte mit seiner Gabel, auf der er eine Kartoffel aufgespießt hatte, in ihre Richtung. Die Knolle flog durch seine Bewegung in Richtung Joanna und rollte dann unter die Bank, auf der sie saßen.

„Attacke!", kicherte Lily, „Vorsicht, Jo, er greift dich mit Gemüse an."

Ärgerlich wischte Joanna die Soßenreste von ihrer weißen Bluse, die sie, anders als die Kartoffel, nicht verfehlt hatten. Sirius gute Laune schien schlagartig zurück zu kommen.

„Pass doch auf, Black! War das Absicht?", fauchte Joanna und er grinste.

„Deine Geburt?", fragte er, „Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass Menschen sowas Böses planen."

„Witzig", kommentierte die brünette Gryffindor und wandte sich von ihrem Gegenüber ab.

Nach diesen Vorkommnissen verlief das Mittagessen weitestgehend ruhig und sie alle überkam schlechte Laune, als sie an die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke dachten, die ihnen nun bevorstand. Alle bis auf Lily zumindest. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie selber nicht so genau definieren konnte, mochte sie das Fach sehr gerne. Die anderen quälten sich jede Stunde durch den Stoff und waren jedes Mal erleichtert, wenn der Gong das Ende brachte. Dabei lag die Abneigung gegen den Zaubertränkeunterricht nicht einmal an ihrem Lehrer – Professor Slughorn war in der Tat sogar einer der nettesten Lehrer an der Schule. Das Fach an sich jedoch war für viele Schüler ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Während Sirius, Remus und Milli sich mit ach und krach über Wasser hielten und in den meisten Fällen ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" einheimsen konnten, waren James und Joanna in den meisten Fällen auf die Hilfe ihrer Freunde angewiesen oder pfuschten, wo sie nur konnten. Sie hatten es nur mit viel Trickserei in den Fortgeschrittenenkurs geschafft und es war absolut nicht ihr eigener Verdienst, dass sie in der fünften Klasse bei den ZAG-Prüfungen ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" erlangt hatten. Sie bewegten sich normalerweise eher im Bereich „annehmbar", obwohl jeder von ihnen es auch schon geschafft hatte, ein „mies" zu kassieren.

Dieser Umstand trug dazu bei, dass die Zwillinge den Abstieg in den Keller mit einer Miene wie drei Tage Regenwetter machten, dicht gefolgt von ihren Freunden. Als sie vor ihrem Klassenzimmer angekommen waren, verdunkelten sich ihre Mienen noch einmal mehr. Sie hatten den Kurs zusammen mit den Slytherins. Alle hatten gehofft, dieses Jahr von der Gesellschaft des Slytherinhauses verschont zu werden, aber offensichtlich war es Dumbledore immer noch nicht aufgefallen, dass die Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin sich nicht wirklich gut vertrugen.

Ein großer breiter Junge mit dunklen Haaren ließ die Knöchel knacken, als die Gruppe an ihnen vorbei in den Kerker trat.

„Lass stecken, Yaxley." Feindselig besah James ihn von oben bis unten, bis er sich, mit einer Miene offensichtlicher Abscheu, abwandte.

Die Slytherins standen rechts von der Kerkertür in einem kleinen Pulk, kein einziger unter ihnen, denen ein Mitglied des anderen Hauses mochte. „Wüsste nicht, seit wann einer von euch Blutsverrätern uns zu sagen hätte, was ich zu tun habe und was nicht." Yaxley stieß sich von der Wand ab und drehte sich lachend zu seinen Freunden um, „Rabastan, Severus."

Die Angesprochenen stellten sich sofort neben ihm auf.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf „Oho. Nicht schlecht. Ihr habt in den Ferien endlich gelernt, euch in einer Reihe aufzustellen. Meinen Glückwunsch.", spottete sie und Milli kicherte hinter ihr.

Rabastan Lestrange machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Vorsicht, Evans. Sonst…"

„Sonst? Sagst du deinem bösen großen Bruder Bescheid? Hat er es denn schon zum Todesser geschafft? Dann bestell bitte auch Rodolphus meine Glückwünsche."

James legte Lily eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu beschwichtigen, konnte sich ein grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen. „Wir beruhigen uns jetzt glaube ich alle mal. Lily, komm. Die sind es nicht mal wert, von uns erniedrigt zu werden. Die müssen schon jeden Morgen in den Spiegel gucken." Und er sah dabei unverhohlen Severus Snape an, der die Augen zusammenkniff und sich eine Strähne seines fettigen Haares hinter das Ohr streifte. „Oh der große James Potter, Retter aller Schlammblüter in Not.", feixte er spuckte vor ihnen auf den Boden.

James schnellte vor und packte Snape an der Schulter. „Das sagst du nur einmal zu Lily, du Schlange!", doch Snape schüttelte ihn ab.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ihr euch neuerdings so lieb habt", höhnte er in James Richtung und machte eine abfällige Geste in Richtung Lily. „Na nimm sie dir, Potter. Ihr passt ja ganz toll zusammen. Der Blutsverräter und das Schlammblut. Was für ein beschauliches Bild."

James wollte gerade wieder vorschnellen und Snape am Kragen packen, doch Sirius hielt ihn zurück. Diese Slytherins waren es einfach nicht wert, dass man einen Streit anfing, kurz bevor ein Lehrer kam und sie hatten sich heute schon Nachsitzen eingehandelt.

Er demonstrierte ein Gähnen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um der Geste Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Sehr spannend, Schniefelus, wirklich, ungemein fesselnd. Du solltest ein Buch darüber schreiben. Blutsverräter bla bla, Schlammblüter bla bla... Sehr geistreich, wirklich."

Snape wurde weiß vor Wut.

Mit der unglaublichen Arroganz, die Sirius in manchen Situationen an den Tag legte, konnte niemand so wirklich umgehen, schon gar kein Slytherin. Ihre Art war es, ihr Gegenüber kleinzumachen und zu beleidigen.

Yaxley und Lestrange machten einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Sirius hob nur abwehrend die Hände.

„Freunde, Freunde, bitte nicht anfassen. Meine letzte Tetanusimpfung ist schon ein paar Jährchen her und ich will da nur ungern ein Risiko eingehen. Husch, husch." Und er wedelte mit den Händen in ihre Richtung, als wollte er ein paar aufdringliche Tauben verscheuchen.

Sirius Benehmen trug nur wenig dazu bei, dass sich die Situation entspannte.

„Wenn es eine Definition von Blutsverräter gibt, Black, dann wäre dein Foto im Wörterbuch daneben abgedruckt.", sagte Rabastan abwertend, „Woher du deine Arroganz nimmst, würde ich gerne mal wissen. Bürschchen aus reichem Hause, der sich gegen die Eltern auflehnt. Sind die Weiber einfach nur dumm oder kaufen sie dir den Unsinn wirklich so ab?"

„Och, ich kann mich nicht beklagen", erklärte Sirius in geschäftsmäßigem Ton, „weißt du, ich bin im Moment nicht ganz so gut bei Kasse, nachdem meine Mami mir den Geldhahn dummerweise zugedreht hat. Aber was soll man machen. Ich wäre auch gern so reich wie du, aber ich bin leider nur ungemein sexy. Ich hab gehört, du hast was übrig für Jungs…"

Er spitzte die Lippen und sah wackelte anzüglich mit den Hüften, doch bevor Rabastan völlig die Kontrolle über sich verlor und seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, tauchte Professor Slughorn in den Kellergewölben auf und schätzte die Situation wie üblich völlig falsch ein.

„Na, noch einen kurzen Plausch gehalten, bevor der Ernst der Zaubertränke anfängt?", gluckste er, während er die Tür aufschloss und die Schüler einließ.

Sirius nickte „Wir haben uns doch in den Ferien alle so lange nicht mehr gesehen, da muss man doch die Chance nutzen, um sich mal ein wenig auszutauschen, Professor."

Slughorn nickte verständnisvoll.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily kletterte durch das Portraitloch und hatte ein nicht übersehbares Grinsen im Gesicht stehen. Als sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen vor den Karmin setzte, zog sie sofort misstrauische Blicke auf sich.

„Bist du in einen Kessel Grinsetrank gefallen?", erkundigte Joanna sich missmutig und startete einen letzten vergeblichen Versuch, die Zaubermanns Silbentabelle auf ihren Runentext anzuwenden. Während sie auf eine Antwort der rothaarigen Hexe wartete, schielte sie unauffällig zu Sirius, der mit Remus und Peter an einem der Tische am Fenster saß und ebenfalls Hausaufgaben machte. Wenn sie sich nicht völlig irrte, lag seine Übersetzung schon ganz oben auf dem Stapel fertiggestellter Hausaufgaben…

„Ich habe ein Date. Morgen."

Joannas, Millis, Nanettes und Alices Köpfe wandten sich abrupt Lily zu. In allen vier Gesichtern stand die unverhohlene Überraschung. Joanna vergaß darüber sogar ihre Runenübersetzung.

„Was? Mit wem?", fragte Alice misstrauisch und ignorierte Lilys freudestrahlendes Gesicht.

„Mit Colin Montgommery aus Ravenclaw. Ihr wisst schon, der aus der Quidd…"

Aber sie musste den Satz nicht vollenden, damit die Mädchen wussten, wer Colin Montgommery war. Er war ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw und Star der Ravenclaw Hausmannschaft. Groß gewachsen mit flachsblondem Haar und himmelblauen Augen bildete er so ziemlich das genaue Gegenbild zu James.

Die Erkenntnis biss Joanna unangenehm in den Hintern. James.

„Lass das nicht James mitbekommen", bat sie ihre Freundin und sah sie skeptisch an. „Überhaupt. Colin? Wirklich? Der ist doch so ein Schönlingidiot." Sie ahmte das Augenzwinkern nach, welches Colin seiner weiblichen Fangemeinde nicht müde wurde zuzuwerfen.

Lily schnaubte. „Ach was. Colin ist ein Schönling? Was ist bitte dein Bruder dann? Oder Black?"

Sirius horchte auf, als er seinen Namen hörte und drehte sich zu der Mädchengruppe um.

„Mein Typ wird verlangt?"

Charmant grinsend lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schenkte Nanette ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln. Völlig unbeeindruckt sah sie zurück.

„Nein Black, dein Typ wird in der Regel hier niemals verlangt.", schnappte Lily zurück, doch Sirius schien Lunte gewittert zu haben, stieg von seinem Stuhl und ließ sich neben Joanna auf den Sessel sinken, der für sie beide eindeutig zu klein war.

„Um was geht's denn?"

Joanna fuhr sich möglichst unauffällig mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kehle, um Lily davon abzuhalten, die Neuigkeit ihres tollen Dates Sirius auf die Nase zu binden. Vergeblich. Lily hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass James oder einer seiner Freunde, die ihm die Nachricht unverzüglich zukommen lassen würden, nachfragten.

„Ich habe morgen Abend ein Date mit Colin Montgommery!", wiederholte sie ihren Satz mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Mit diesem Schönling? Mit dem willst du dich echt treffen, aber Prongs lässt du seit zwei Jahren abblitzen? Versteh einer die Weiber…", murmelte er und versuchte sich möglichst gut gegen Joanna zu wehren, die bei dem Versuch eine angenehme Sitzposition zu finden Sirius fast aus dem Sessel beförderte.

„Hey… hey!", er umfasste ihre kleinen Handgelenke um zu verhindern, dass sie seine Beine vom Sessel schob, wandte sich dann aber wieder Lily zu, die Sirius gerade darauf hinwies, dass diejenigen die im Glashaus saßen, nicht mit Steinen werfen sollten.

„Ich bin kein Schönling. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen einem naturgegebenen perfekten Äußeren und Menschen, die drei Stunden brauchen um auszusehen, wie sie nun mal aussehen. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte. Ich gehöre zu Ersteren. Colin eindeutig zu zweiter Riege Mensch."

Lily schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und lief schon ein bisschen rot an, vor Wut, Joanna kicherte neben Sirius. „Ach du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, diese Frisur sieht schon so aus, wenn du morgens aus dem Bett steigst? – Oh halt warte! Ich weiß es ja besser", sie erinnerte sich an die Sommerferien. Sirius fuhr sich durch seine Haare, wie James es sonst immer tat. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Sirius' längere Haare ausnahmslos immer perfekt saßen, während James' Haare ein einziges Chaos auf seinem Kopf darstellten.

„Naturschön nennt man sowas, du freches kleines Ding!"

Milli zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hasste es, wenn Sirius mal wieder versuchte eine ihrer Freundinnen um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Wohlwollend stellte sie fest, wie James seinen Weg die Treppe aus ihrem Schlafsaal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

James reagierte ziemlich empfindlich, was seine „kleine" Schwester anging. Er blieb neben dem flauschigen roten Sessel stehen und Joanna brauchte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu realisieren, wer da hinter ihnen stand.

„Black, lass deine Finger gefälligst bei dir!", rief sie und schubste ihn gegen die Brust, obwohl Sirius Finger sich die ganze Zeit brav auf seiner Seite des Sessels befunden hatten.

Verdattert hielt Sirius beide Hände in die Luft. „Ich hab doch gar nicht…"

„PAD!"

James hatte die Arme verschränkt und baute sich vor seinem besten Freund auf. Joanna grinste frech, als genau das geschah was sie vorher gesehen hatte.

„Ich hab dir doch schon tausend Mal gesagt, Pfoten weg!"

Joanna lehnte sich vor und schlug lachend mit Milli ein.

„Also, ich habe überhaupt gar nichts gemacht!", ereiferte Sirius sich und konnte gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Sessel aufstehen, um die Situation zu retten.

„Finger dran, Finger ab!", knurrte James und Joanna und ihre Freundinnen kugelten sich vor Lachen. Sirius, der die Situation ganz richtig einschätzte, schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Kein schlechter Schachzug, du Krümel.", sagte er anerkennend, bevor er seine Schulsachen packte, sie in seine Tasche warf und dann Remus und Peter aufforderte mit in den Schlafsaal zu kommen.

James hielt immer noch einen Monolog über seine Schwester und die Nicht-Beziehung, die Sirius gefälligst zu ihr pflegen sollte. Dies schloss das Verbot von körperlicher Nähe ein.

„Prongs, jetzt entspann dich mal.", mit diesem Satz schob Sirius seinen besten Freund die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch, man konnte James jedoch noch unermüdlich auf Sirius einreden hören, als sie schon den Flur in der oberen Etage hinuntergingen.

Joanna wusste, dass Sirius mit Unterstützung von Remus und Peter nun versuchen würde, James die Nachricht von Lilys Date möglichst schonend beizubringen. Ihr armer Bruder. Der verliebte Narr tat ihr leid.

„Hat sich dann wohl auch erledigt.", bemerkte Joanna leicht angesäuert und Lily zuckte mit den Achseln. „Na und? Vielleicht hört er ja dann endlich mal auf mich zu nerven! Und überhaupt! Warum denkt hier jeder nur an Potter und warum freut sich keiner von euch, dass ich ein Date mit einem wirklich gutaussehenden und netten Jungen habe?"

„Wir freuen uns für dich, Lily.", stellte Milli sofort klar und Alice nickte beipflichtend. Auf einen scharfen Blick von Milli hin reagierte auch Joanna mit einem „Ja, klar Lily. Cool."

Joanna war dennoch nicht ganz bei der Sache. Colin war gutaussehend, ja, wenn auch nicht ihr Typ. Ob er nett war, stand allerdings auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

Einen Tag später, dem verheißungsvollen Donnerstag, an dem Lily ihr Date hatte, saß James missmutig am Gryffindortisch und schlürfte schlecht gelaunt seinen Kürbissaft. Das Hühnchen vor ihm auf seinem Teller war massakriert und auch der Blumenkohl, den er bis zur Unkenntlichkeit in all seine Einzelteile zerlegt hatte, hatte seine Wut zu spüren bekommen. Seine Freunde hatten am Vorabend ihr Möglichstes gegeben, um ihm die Neuigkeit schonend beizubringen, aber die Nachricht von Lily mit einem anderen Jungen an ihrer Seite war ihm ungefähr so einfach zu überbringen gewesen wie ein paar Knallrümpfige Kröter in Seidenschleifen einzuwickeln.

Joanna saß links von James, während Sirius sich an seiner rechten Seite niedergelassen hatte, und beide versuchten ihm gut zuzusprechen.

„Das ist nur so ein kurzes Aufbäumen, bevor sie einsieht, dass sie eigentlich doch lieber mit dir ausgehen will!", sagte Sirius gerade und Joanna zog hinter James Rücken eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte Sirius stumm, ob er den Schwachsinn, den er da gerade von sich gab, denn überhaupt selber glaubte. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Achseln, da er nicht wusste, wie er seinen Freund anders besser aufmuntern konnte und sollte.

„Als ob.", murmelte James und sprach damit aus, was jeder am Tisch dachte.

Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Alles in allem gab er ein recht erbärmliches Bild ab.

„Okay, so kann das ja wirklich nicht weitergehen, James… Wie können wir dir helfen?"

„Indem ihr mir eine Freundin sucht, die genau so toll ist wie Lily und in die ich mich genau verlieben kann, wie in Lily. Und Lily dann auch mal sieht, wie blöd das ist!"

Lily, Lily, Lily. Joanna konnte es inzwischen wirklich fast nicht mehr hören.

Sie hob resignierend die Hände. „James, ich glaube, darauf kann ich keinen Einfluss nehmen… und Black auch nicht."

Doch dieser sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade die UTZ Prüfungsergebnisse mit ausschließlich O's überreicht. Fragend sah Joanna ihn an.

„Na das wäre doch die Idee. Wir suchen dir eine Freundin. Damit Evans sieht, dass James sie gar nicht braucht. Und wenn wir Glück haben, dann ist sie vielleicht sogar ein bisschen eifersüchtig!"

James winkte ab. „Ich will aber gar keine Freundin! Keine außer Lily."

„Lily ist aber gerade etwas unpässlich.", bemerkte seine Schwester spitz.

„Es müsste natürlich jemand sein, den wir vorher in unseren unfassbar genialen Plan einweihen", dachte Sirius laut nach und lies seinen Blick über die Anwesenden am Gryffindortisch wandern, „Und jemand, der Eindruck macht."

Joanna schüttelte genervt den Kopf, während Sirius unentwegt jedes einzelne Mädchen am Gryffindortisch begutachtete.

Sie fand sein Verhalten kindisch. Außerdem war sie der Meinung, dass es James Stellung bei Lily nicht förderlich war, wenn er sich eine andere Freundin zulegte und ihr demonstrierte, dass er genau jener Schwerenöter war, für den sie ihn hielt.

„Black, die Idee ist schlichtweg schlecht. Wenn James eine Freundin hat, ist Lily nicht eifersüchtig, sondern fühlt sich nur in ihrer Annahme bestätigt, dass er gar nicht wirklich in sie verliebt ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob dass die Sache fördert."

„Aber vielleicht liegst du auch falsch und ich habe Recht!", ereiferte Sirius sich, „Und vielleicht haben wir auch Glück und James vergisst Lily und verliebt sich in seine andere Freundin."

„Und ganz vielleicht hörst du auf so einen Schwachsinn zusammenzureden und kümmerst dich mal um deinen besten Freund."

Joanna wies mit dem Kinn auf James, der zusammengesunken über seinem Essen saß.

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen gutgelaunt, füllte Sirius eine Schale Waldmeisterwackelpudding und hielt sie James unter die Nase. Als dieser nicht reagierte, schob Sirius ihm die Schale hin und somit James' anderen Teller rüber zu Joanna. Die verzog angewidert das Gesicht, angesichts dessen, was ihr Bruder aus seinem Mittagessen gemacht hatte.

„Wann hat Lily ihr Date?", fragte Sirius und Joanna warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Nach der letzten Doppelstunde Verwandlung. Die übrigens in vier Minuten anfängt. James, hoch mit dir, bevor McGonnagall uns das Fell über die Ohren zieht!"

Sie stand auf, Sirius tat es ihr gleich und James ließ sich missmutig von ihnen von der Bank zerren. „Jetzt mach doch mal ein anderes Gesicht, Brüderchen. Ich sage es selbst nicht gerne, schließlich ist Lily eine meiner besten Freundinnen, aber vielleicht versuchst du einfach mal dein Ding zu machen und lässt Lily ihrs machen. Wenn du sie nicht die ganze Zeit so nerven würdest…"

„Richtig, Prongs. Ignorier sie einfach. Dann merkt sie schon irgendwann, dass sie dich vermisst!", philosophierte Sirius seine nächste Theorie vor sich hin, während er im Laufen den Wackelpudding verdrückte, den er vorher noch James aufzuzwängen versucht hatte.

Dieser spitzte merklich die Ohren. „Meint ihr wirklich?"

Joanna seufzte frustriert auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Worte drangen weder zu James, noch zu Sirius vor.

Daher kapitulierte sie einfach vor Sirius, indem sie sagte „Bestimmt. Wenn sich jemand mit Mädchen auskennt, dann ja wohl Black."

Sie schaffte es nicht ganz, den Spott aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, was auch Sirius nicht entging. James jedoch schniefte nur und nickte. Dann straffte er sich ein wenig. „Ihr habt Recht! Ich werde mich nicht mehr zu Affen machen."

„Richtig so, Prongs!"

„Ich werde mich nicht mehr für Lily klein machen!"

„Ja! Das hast du gar nicht nötig!"

„Ich werde ihr mal zeigen, dass ich sie gar nicht brauche! Sie ist nicht das einzige Mädchen hier!"

„Ja, zeig's ihr Prongs!"

„Entschuldigung? Ich bin James Potter! Was glaubt die eigentlich, wer sie ist? Ich kann sie alle haben!"

Sirius klopfte ihm weiter aufmunternd auf den Rücken, während er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Joanna brachte nicht mehr als ein ungläubiges Schnauben zustande.

„Du sagst es, Prongsie! Ich bin da ganz bei dir. Du brauchst diese Hexe wirklich nicht."

Mit völlig neuem Selbstvertrauen ausgestattet, welches ohne Probleme für alle drei Anwesenden ausgereicht hätte, kamen sie sieben Minuten zu spät am Verwandlungszimmer an. Keiner von ihnen hatte weiterhin auf die Uhr geachtet und sie alle hatten etwas Angst vor ihrer Lehrerin. Bevor die Tür aufging, stellte Sirius schnell seine Puddingschale auf den Korridorboden.

Im inneren des Klassenzimmers erwartete sie dann auch genau das, was sie befürchtet hatten.

Professor McGonnagall verzog die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich und kniff wütend die Augenzusammen.

„Dass sie in sieben Jahren auch wirklich nichts dazu gelernt haben…"

Die Doppelstunde zog sie zäh wie Kaugummi. Lily, die neben Joanna saß, hatte unerhört gute Laune und wies ihre Freundinnen zum fünften Mal in zehn Minuten darauf hin, dass sie gleich den schönsten Abend seit langem haben würde.

Milli trommelte völlig entnervt mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch. „Lily, ehrlich, das war beim ersten Mal noch niedlich, inzwischen ist es nur noch ätzend."

Doch auch von diesem Kommentar ließ Lily sich die Laune nicht verderben. Milli verschränkte die Arme und wartete auf das Klingeln, welches nur Sekunden später einsetzte. Fröhlich packte das rothaarige Mädchen ihre Schulsachen in ihre Tasche. „Könnte eine von euch die vielleicht mit nach oben nehmen? Ich will sie nicht mit rausschleppen, wenn ich mich mit Co…" – „Wenn du den schönsten Abend seit langem mit Coooolin hast, schon klar."

Joanna schnappte Lily die Tasche aus der Hand. Ihre Laune hatte kurzfristig den Siedepunkt erreicht, als sie von ihrer Hauslehrerin Nachsitzen für ihr Zuspätkommen aufgebrummt bekommen hatte, zusammen mit Sirius und James, die am Abend ebenfalls aufgrund ihres Vergehens am ersten Schultag antreten durften.

„Danke!", strahlte Lily, strich sich die Haare glatt und zupfte sich ihren Rock zurecht. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Wunderbar. Wie den ganzen Tag schon.", murmelte Milli, ließ sich dann aber doch zu einem Lächeln hinreißen. Lily war zwar manchmal ein wenig anstrengend und zum gegenwertigen Zeitpunkt ganz besonders, aber jede von ihnen wäre selber beleidigt, wenn man sie so stiefmütterlich behandeln würde, wie sie es die letzte halbe Stunde mit Lily getan hatten.

Joanna gab ihr einen kurzen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Los, Tiger!"

Lily kicherte und lief zur Klassentür, wo sie mit den Maraudern zusammen stieß, die ebenfalls gerade den Raum verlassen wollten.

Getreu seinem neuen Motto, von nun an Lily ignorieren zu wollen, schritt James ihr in den Weg und quetschte sich vor ihr durch die enge Tür.

Auf dem Verwandlungskorridor, durch dessen offene Fensterbögen die Sonne fiel, lehnte Colin lässig an der Wand, um Lily zu ihrem gemeinsamen Date abzuholen.

Lily zwängte sich hinter James aus der Tür. „Pass doch auf, Potter!", fauchte sie ihn an, bevor sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu Colin umdrehte. „Da bist du ja schon. Schön dich zu sehen."

Sie umarmte ihn kurz und bekam so nicht mit, wie Colin James einen überlegenen Blick zuwarf. Er grinste höhnisch.

„Dann wollen wir mal, oder?", sagte er dann zu Lily, die sich bei ihm unterhakte.

„Potter.", er nickte James demonstrativ zu, um ihn zu ärgern. Natürlich wusste auch Colin, dass James seit nunmehr zwei Jahren versuchte, sich mit Lily zu verabreden und bislang immer kläglich gescheitert war.

„Montgommery. Viel Spaß.", knurrte James, der alle guten Vorsätze vergessen zu haben schien, als er sah, wie Lily sich bei Colin unterhakte.

„Oh, werden wir haben."

Sirius zog James am Arm den Gang hinunter, bevor dieser antworten konnte.

„Prongs. Wenn du dein Revier markieren willst, empfehle ich dir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einfach auf sie draufzupinkeln. Oooooder…", er zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich nach Remus und Peter um, die zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatten, „ooooder du erinnerst dich daran, dass du eine neue Strategie verfolgst, der zufolge du Lily nicht mal mehr mit dem Allerwertesten angucken wolltest."

Peter nickte zustimmend, Remus verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Sirius war einfach unverbesserlich. Er wusste ganz genau, dass James wahrscheinlich niemals Erfolg bei Lily haben würde. Aber solange James die Puste nicht ausging und er es weiterhin versuchen wollte, konnte er auf Rückendeckung von Sirius zählen. Seit zwei Jahren wurde Sirius es nicht müde, sich die Erzählungen über die Rothaarige Tag und Nacht anzuhören und hatte für jede noch so absurde Situation einen schlauen Spruch parat gehabt. Remus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Sirius wirklich immer noch versuchte, James darin zu unterstützen, Lily näherzukommen, oder ob diese „neue Strategie", wie er sie nannte, dazu dienen sollte, James von Lily loszueisen.

Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum brauchte James noch einmal viel gutes Zureden seiner Freunde, um nicht wieder in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Dort angekommen füllten sie die restlichen Stunden, bis Sirius und James zu ihren Strafarbeiten antreten mussten, mit einer beachtlichen Menge von Hausaufgaben.

Pünktlich setzte James schwungvoll seinen Namen unter den Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und rollte dann das Pergament zusammen, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Joanna die Treppe von den Mädchenschlafsälen der Oberstufe herunterkam.

„Fertig für einen schönen Abend?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und es blieb kein Zweifel daran, dass sie den beiden Jungen, allen voran ihrem Bruder, die Schuld für ihr Nachsitzen gab.

„Als hättest du etwas Besseres vor.", murmelte Sirius und warf seine eigenen Hausaufgaben Remus in den Schoß, der nur eine Augenbraue hochzog und sie kommentarlos neben sich auf die Fensterbank legte.

„Können wir dann jetzt los, bevor wir wieder zu spät kommen und noch mal Nachsitzen müssen?" – „James und ich müssen in der Tat noch mal nachsitzen, falls du es vergessen hast.", unterbrach Sirius die Schwester seines besten Freundes und diese lachte hohl.

„Ja, weil alles andere auch eine reine Frechheit gewesen wäre! Schließlich habt ihr ja auch zweimal…", sie brach den Satz ab, als Sirius sie grob in Richtung Portraitloch schob, durch welches James bereits auf den Korridor geklettert war.

„Finger Weg, Black!", fauchte sie und schlug Sirius' Hände weg, die ihr durch den Ausgang helfen wollten. „Ich bin kein Kleinkind, ich schaffe das schon allein!"

„Ohne Zweifel, ich wollte nur behilflich sein – auch wenn ich aufgrund deines Verhaltens nicht immer sicher bin, wie alt du bist.", konterte Sirius vergnügt und verschwand dann als letzter durch das Loch, nachdem er Remus und Peter noch einmal gewunken hatte.

Dann rannte er James und Joanna hinterher, die schon ein gutes Stück des Korridors hinter sich gelassen hatten und schweigend nebeneinander her trotteten.

Die Potter Zwillinge verstanden sich seit je her ohne Worte. Auch als sie älter geworden waren und beide in verschiedenen Freundeskreisen verkehrten, hatte weder ihre nonverbale Kommunikation, noch ihre Verbundenheit miteinander darunter gelitten.

„Hör auf damit, Jo!"

James warf einen kurzen Blick auf Joannas kleine Hand, die den Schnatz hielt, den James normalerweise immer bei sich hatte. Sie fuhr mit dem Daumen über die kleinen Flügel, entgegen der Richtung, in der sie angeordnet waren.

„Es macht ihm nichts aus.", sie hielt ihm den Schnatz hin, „Siehst du. Er findet das schön."

„`Er´ hat keine Gefühle. Du machst ihn einfach nur kaputt."

James schnappte ihr den kleinen goldenen Ball aus der Hand. Genervt strich er die Federn glatt. „Entschuldigung", murmelte seine Schwester kleinlaut, „Ich wollte nicht, dass er kaputt geht. Ich finde es nur irgendwie beruhigend."

Ein weiteres Mal schwor James sich, seiner Schwester den kleinen Schnatz nicht mehr zu leihen und wollte schon eine Erwiderung geben, als Sirius entnervt dazwischen fuhr.

„Macht nicht so ein Geschrei um das Ding. Ich kauf dir einen eigenen, wenn du unbedingt einen haben willst und dann endlich Ruhe bei euch beiden ist."

James warf einen letzten, eher nicht so ernst gemeinten, bösen Blick zu seiner Schwester, die ihm die Zunge rausstreckte, bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte und an die Tür zu Professor McGonnagalls Büro klopfte.

„Mal sehen, was sie heute für uns hat.", grinste James, der genau wie Sirius es als eine Art Sport betrieb, jegliche Art von Strafarbeiten zu absolvieren.

Im letzten Jahr waren sie über zwanzig Mal zusammen bei den verschiedensten Lehrern vorstellig gewesen, Joanna hingegen war nur ein einziges Mal in den Genuss einer ordentlichen Strafarbeit gekommen. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dies würde in ihrem letzten Jahr auf dem Schloss anders laufen.

Die Tür schwang auf und die drei Schüler traten in den kleinen Raum, den Professor McGonnagall ihr Büro nennen durfte.

Anders als erwartet, saß bereits jemand auf einem der Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Als sie eintraten, drehte er sich um.

„Wayland? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte James und zerstrubbelte sich gedankenverloren die Haare.

Der Junge wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als die Professorin sich erhob und ihre Brille zurecht rückte, bevor sie zu reden begann. „Mr. Wayland wird ihnen heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten aufgrund einem nicht ganz ungefährlichen Zwischenfall mit einem Erstklässler."

Sie warf dem Angesprochenen einen scharfen Blick zu, der ihn erschaudern lies, bevor sie ihn mit einer Handbewegung dazu aufforderte, aufzustehen.

„Was haben sie heute für uns, Professor? Wir sind schon ganz wild auf unsere erste Strafarbeit im neuen Schuljahr. Das ist jedes Jahr etwas Besonderes.", witzelte Sirius, erntete aber nur einen strengen Blick. In allen Schuljahren war es äußerst selten vorgekommen, dass ihre Verwandlungslehrerin gelächelt oder gar gelacht hatte und zwischen Sirius und James gab es einen unausgefochtenen Kampf, wer von ihnen es jedes schaffen würde, ihr als erstes ein Lächeln zu entlocken. In diesem Schuljahr bislang vergeblich.

„Nun, Mr. Black, heute Abend habe ich für sie etwas ganz besonders Schönes. Da sie zu viert sind, scheint es mir eine angemessene Aufgabe zu sein.", sie besah sich einmal die Runde, bevor sie ihnen bedeutete, ihr zu folgen.

„Sie werden das große Gewächshaus reinigen. Fegen, aufräumen, Fenster putzen."

„Fenster putzen?", platzte es aus James heraus und er riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „In einem Gewächshaus?"

„Ganz recht, Mr. Potter. Normalerweise erledigt Professor Sprout das in den ersten Wochen des neuen Schuljahres auf magische Art und Weise, aber da ich immer noch nach einer Strafarbeit suche, die sie beide an die Grenzen ihrer Geduld treibt, dachte ich, es wäre eine nette Abwechslung, wenn sie es auf nicht magische Art und Weise erledigen."

James und Sirius starrten sie an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Bahnte sich dort etwa eine Art verschmitztes Lächeln an? Doch als hätte die Lehrerin es geahnt, straffte sie im nächsten Moment die Schultern und ihre Miene wurde wieder ernst.

„Schön, dass wir dann direkt mit in den Genuss dieser wundervollen Arbeit kommen.", grummelte Joanna und sah kurz den dunkelhaarigen Ravenclaw an, der neben ihr herlief.

Es war einer der Freunde von Lilys Date Colin, der ebenfalls ein Ravenclaw war und in der Quidditchmannschaft des Hauses auf der Position des Treibers spielte.

Er nickte auf Joannas Aussage hin kurz, sagte aber nichts.

Schweigend liefen sie den Korridor entlang, der sie vom Schloss aus den überdachten Gang zu den Gewächshäusern entlang führte. Dort angekommen streckte die Professorin ihre Hand aus und sah ihre Schüler auffordernd an. Widerwillig legte einer nach dem anderen seinen Zauberstab in ihre Hand.

„Alles was sie brauchen finden sie im Gewächshaus. Viel Erfolg."

Sie drehte sich um und verschwand schließlich mit samt den Zauberstäben.

„Na dann wollen wir mal!", mit gespieltem Elan warf James die Tür auf und trat in das Gewächshaus, Sirius folgte ihm auf den Fuß. Etwas weniger motiviert folgten schließlich auch die anderen beiden.

„Arbeitsteilung?", fragte Sirius und lies seinen Blick über die Utensilien gleiten, die am Tisch vor ihnen lehnten. Besen, Wischer, Heckenscheren. Auf dem Tisch selber lagen unzählige Schwämme, Tücher und Gartengeräte, außerdem zwei große Eimer mit Wasser.

„Irgendwelche Präferenzen, Jake?"

Jake Wayland drehte sich zu Joanna um und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich kann mit dem Beschneiden der hinteren Hecken anfangen."

Sagte es und nahm sich eine der großen Heckenscheren.

Abwartend sah er Sirius und James an. „Was ist mit euch?"

James sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was soll mit uns sein?"

„Was werdet ihr tun?"

Sirius ließ sich auf den robusten Holztisch nieder und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich mache erst mal eine Pause. James? Eine Runde Snape explodiert?", er zog einen Stapel Karten aus seiner Gesäßtasche.

James setzte sich ihm grinsend gegenüber.

Wütend stemmte Joanna ihre Hände in die Seiten. „Das ist ja wohl nicht euer Ernst, oder? Ihr wollt Jake und mich hier alles alleine machen lassen?", fauchte sie, „Geht es euch noch gut?"

„Schwesterherz, es geht hier nur darum, Zeit abzusitzen. Egal ob wir hier etwas tun oder nicht, wir werden nicht früher gehen dürfen. Und im Endeffekt interessiert es eh niemanden, ob man etwas tut oder nicht. Also können wir das Beste draus machen und ein bisschen entspannen, oder aber wir schuften uns ab. Wo meine Priorität liegt, dürfte wohl klar sein."

Er schnappte Sirius die Karten aus der Hand und fing an sie zu mischen.

Verärgert nahm Joanna den Besen in die Hand. „Ihr zwei seid Idioten.", sie zeigte mit dem Besenstiel auf Sirius und James. Diese ließen sich jedoch nicht beeindruckten.

Jake fing kommentarlos an, die Hecken zurecht zu stutzen, während Joanna begann, den Boden zu fegen.

„Sprout macht alles was wir heute hier machen eh morgen innerhalb von fünf Minuten, genau wie McGonnagall gesagt hat. Das was ihr da macht lohnt sich nicht. Aber bitte.", Sirius warf Jake einen abwertenden Blick zu, „Dass ihr Ravenclaws Schleimer seid, war mir ja schon immer bewusst. Von dir", er sah Joanna an, „hatte ich allerdings mehr Verstand erwartet."

Joanna ließ den Besenstiel unschlüssig sinken, haderte kurz mit sich selbst und fegte dann unbeirrt weiter.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich hab's versucht."

Wütend ließ Joanna den Besen auf den Boden fallen.

Sie warf einen Blick rüber zu James und Sirius, die seit Beginn ihrer Strafarbeit nichts anderes taten, als Karten zu spielen.

Ihre Arroganz ließ sie die Fäuste zusammenballen.

Sie sah es einfach nicht ein, die ganze Arbeit zu machen, während die beiden faul auf ihren vier Buchstaben saßen.

Sie hatte das gesamte Gewächshaus gefegt und die Äste, die Jake von den Büschen geschnitten hatte, in Laubsäcke gestopft. Dann hatten sie beide angefangen, den vorderen Teil des Gewächshauses zu wischen.

Doch nun war sie es endgültig leid.

„Macht ihr das immer so?", fragte sie an ihren Bruder gewandt und dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht immer. Manchmal kriegen wir Arbeiten, die sogar irgendwie Spaß machen. Dann machen wir mal ein bisschen was. Aber das hier", er machte eine ausladende Bewegung, „das hier macht leider keinen Spaß."

Er warf seiner Schwester einen Blick zu. „Eine Dusche würde dir ganz gut tun."

Joanna wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. Das machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Ihre Wangen waren mit Erde verschmiert und der Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Stirn. Obwohl es inzwischen hab elf war, hatte es sich nicht abgekühlt, schon gar nicht in dem Gewächshaus, auf das die Sonne den ganzen Tag schien.

„Ach was.", murmelte Joanna und lief leicht rot an. Sie versuchte sich eine verklebte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Unter dem ganzen Dreck konnte man schon fast nicht mehr ihre Sommersprossen sehen, die sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht erstreckten.

Sirius langte hinter sich und hielt ihr eines der Tücher hin, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Misstrauisch beäugte Joanna es, befand dann aber, dass es immer noch sauberer war, als ihr Gesicht und versuchte unbeholfen, sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht zu entfernen.

Fertig mit sich und der Welt setzte sie sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Tisch.

„Ich hab ja gesagt, es lohnt sich nicht. Tut deiner Schönheit natürlich keinen Abbruch.", er zwinkerte ihr zu und erntete dafür James Ellenbogen in der Seite.

Gerade als Sirius sich beschweren wollte, sprang James auf und schnappte sich den Lappen aus Joannas Hand, und kam damit schlitternd vor einem kleinen Schuppen zum Stehen. Hektisch fing er an, ihn von Schmutz zu befreien. Verwirrt sah Joanna ihrem Bruder hinterher.

Sirius hatte einen Moment zu spät entdeckt, was James vor ihm gesehen hatte. James grinste seinen Freund schadenfroh zu.

Professor McGonnagall öffnete die Tür.

Mit einem einzigen Blick erfasste sie die Situation und ihre Miene verdunkelte sich.

„Ms. Potter. Mr. Black. Sie halten es nicht für nötig, ihren beiden Mitschülern zu helfen?"

Völlig überrumpelt sah Joanna sie an. „Ich… Ich habe die ganze Zeit…"

„Karten gespielt?"

Die Professorin deutete auf das Kartendeck, welches auf dem Tisch neben Sirius und Joanna lag. Entgeistert starrte Joanna sie an, deutete mit dem Finger auf ihr eigenes Gesicht und öffnete verdutzt den Mund. „Ich hab…"

Sie war wirklich sprachlos.

Sirius neben ihr schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

„Wenn ihnen beiden diese Arbeit offensichtlich nicht zusagt, kommen sie doch nächste Woche um die gleiche Zeit noch einmal in mein Büro. Dann schauen wir mal, ob wir nicht etwas finden, was ihnen eher zusagt."

Dem braunhaarigen Mädchen klappte der Mund auf. Sirius hingegen nahm es mit Humor.

„Sie sind dann fertig.", mit einem Blick bedachte sie die beiden `Übeltäter´, „Für heute."


End file.
